Errare Humanum Est
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: Parce que l'Erreur est humaine. [Post-saison 9] [Ne me mangez pas ]
1. Errare Humanum Est

_Maman j'ai peur le fandom va me manger. Anyway.  
_Plop ? Oui bonjour, bonne idée. C'est d'une manière absolument spontanée et pas du tout sous la pression d'une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra que je viens vous soumettre cette chose ignoble que j'ai eu la prétention, après trois-quatre nuits blanches, d'appeler une fanfic.  
Honnêtement ?  
C'est assez bizarre, c'est court, et il y aura deux chapitres parce que j'ai un sérieux problème d'ordre 1=5.  
Voilà, sinon c'était sensé être sur Shitload of Money, mais j'ai buggé, alors après c'était l'Ange Perdu mais j'ai buggé, donc au final c'est bizarre et c'est sur une expression.  
Malgré les apparences, c'est du post saison 9, oui.  
Bonne lecture *kofkof*  
_(sinon je m'appelle Vena, mon but est de détruire les OTPs et j'ai un problème avec le quatorze.)_

* * *

Il y a bien peu de choses que le monde ne peut offrir. La première est l'oubli. L'oubli est trop demander, et il va de paire avec l'insouciance envers le lendemain. Les actes ont une portée, et même si la plupart s'en foutent, au fond d'eux la trace de ces instants reste gravée. La dernière chose que le monde ne peut offrir, c'est l'erreur.  
Car l'erreur est humaine, n'est-ce pas ?

"Dean, c'est une idée insensée.  
- T'as peur, c'est tout. "

Pour l'instant, il n'y a aucune erreur. Deux voix résonnent entre quatre murs à la couleur délavée - qui devait déjà être crade quand on l'a posée, une teinte miel-cérumen à vous donner envie de vomir avant de commencer à analyser les tableaux douteux de bergères encadrés - et un plafond grisâtre jamais nettoyé. La douce joie d'une chambre de motel, sur une autoroute dans un coin paumé des Etats-Unis, l'air à l'odeur de gazole et de pneus chauffés par des heures de voyage, comme une lourde fumée sombre qui s'insinue dans les sinus et vous refile un mal de crâne à vous rouler par terre.  
En elle-même, la chambre n'a rien d'extraordinaire, deux lits et une table bancale, couverte d'éraflures. Deux hommes, chacun assis sur un lit. Aucune lumière n'éclaire la salle, si ce n'est la clarté pâle et froide de l'astre lunaire, bien suspendu entre les nuages. Aucune lumière, et les visages restent dans l'obscurité.  
Aucune trace d'éternité.

"Je n'ai pas peur. Mais nous ne devrions pas être ici, ou nous revoir.  
- Avoue que tu flippes. Après toute cette histoire, qu'est-ce qu'un putain de motel peut te faire ?  
- Ce n'est pas le motel en lui-même, c'est notre présence ici."

Un long silence, alors que des mains battent un vieux paquet de cartes élimées. Une, deux, cinq. trente et deux. Et on recommence, à un rythme monotone. On a tout notre temps, pas comme si l'instant pouvait durer. Après tout, il est voué à se détruire.

"Relax. Il peut rien nous arriver, tu crois quoi ? J'ai tout prévu."  
Le paquet de cartes continue sa course éternelle entre les doigts sombres. Il n'y a rien, que leur souffle qui se perd dans l'immensité gelée d'une obscurité due à la course d'un frère après sa soeur. Ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse ?  
"Que tu me dises ça ne me rassure pas.  
-C'était ta demande."

Les cartes s'arrêtent. La voix à l'accent un peu traînant se fait couperet, lame de vent dans la nuit.  
"C'était ta demande, et franchement, j'aurais pu m'en passer. Tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre, que tu ramènes ton cul céleste en me demandant ...  
- Dean.  
- ... Une chose impossible et tellement stupide que j'en viens à me demander si ta putain de grâce t'a pas grillé quelques neurones au passage...  
- Dean.  
-... Et quand t'arrives rien même pas bonjour comment ça va pas trop mal non, bordel, Castiel, rien ! Rien de rien.  
- Dean.  
- Quoi !?  
- J'ai fait une erreur. "  
Ça tombe comme une sentence. Les cartes se cassent la gueule, l'éternité s'effondre. Au son d'un rire qui s'envole, des moteurs de voitures qui pétaradent au loin et des rideaux qui claquent dans le vent.  
"C'est pas vrai, Cass. C'est pas vrai, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que l'erreur est humaine, que t'es loin d'en être un, et que crois-moi, les erreurs, t'y connais rien.  
- J'en ai déjà fait, tu sembles l'oublier.  
- C'est juste pour ça que t'es venu me causer ?"  
Une ombre bleu, bleu liberté, bleu d'oubli, bleu d'envie, s'éclaire et éclate entre eux un bref instant alors que des phares de voitures jettent leurs loupiotes aveuglantes sur les murs, pinceaux lumineux.  
" Non, bien sûr que non. Après tous les sacrifices que j'ai pu, j'ai dû, j'ai essayé de faire pour toi, tu insinues encore...  
- J'insinue rien, je constate. Tu me prends pour un con, j'te prends pour un con. Le seul truc que t'as jamais voulu de moi, d'toute façon, depuis qu'on est là, c'est... "  
C'est quoi déjà ?  
" Ta confession."  
Ah oui.

"Y a rien à dire. Rien à confesser, j'me suis juste laissé tomber. Niet, Nada, Cass. Qu'du vide. T'as qu'à oublier."

Il n'y a que le silence.  
Qui résonne de l'absence.

Au fond, qu'est-ce qui vous amène réellement à la déchéance la plus totale et la plus intense, la déchéance la plus profonde ? Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse au fond de l'abîme, qu'est-ce qui ne vous retient pas lorsque vous tanguez au bord de l'abysse ? Qu'est-ce qui, qu'est-ce que, quel est ce que.  
Ou peut-être qui est-ce qui.  
Qui est-ce qui peut vous pousser aussi bas, qui est-ce qui peut vous regarder tomber, si loin que même les étoiles s'éteignent et qu'en dessous de vous ne restent que du vide où tomber encore. Qui est-ce qui...  
Qui est-ce qui s'en veut, après, au bord à sangloter ? Quand l'esprit se brise et que ne reste qu'une carapace vide, éternelle, qui est-ce qui veut et voudra toujours réparer, réparer et persévérer pour se relever  
Toujours les mêmes.  
Car l'erreur est humaine.


	2. Perseverare Diabolicum

Hey le fandom. Plop. J'arrive, j'arrive, avec ce chapitre que j'ai mis assez de temps à sortir -je trouve, du moins- mais qui on s'en fout est là !  
Je tiens à vous remercier, tous, que ce soit ceux qui follow (même si j'ai des frayeurs pas possibles devant mon écran des fois, GG à celui qui a un pseudal epic), ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris ou les reviewers. Je vous aime tous venez faire des câlins.  
Non je dec'.  
Comme j'ai peut-être oublié de le préciser -mais ça se voit, je pense - l'idée même de la fanfic se base sur la locution latine _Errare Humanum Est, Perseverare Diabolicum_. Et y aura trois chapitres.  
J'ai décidé.  
Sinon, cette fic ne fait pas partie de mon **But Ultime de Destruction des OTPS** (BUDO), mais les prochaines le seront, au vu du nom qu'elles portent -oui elles sont déjà écrites -, à savoir des choses étranges basées sur des titres de Scorpions. Un Sabriel, un Destiel et peut-être du Samifer. Je ne m'attaque pas au Wincest pour des raisons personnelles. Mais bientôt.  
Bientôt.  
Et sinon, je pensais faire quelque chose, plus tard, avec un système proche du jeu décrit dans Puzzle, de Franck Thilliez, si jamais quelqu'un a lu...  
Bref, bonne lecture, et on se revoit au dernier chapitre ! -qui devrait mettre moins de temps à arriver, j'ai un ordi - 

* * *

"La vie est une roue, une route, une croix, une bulle…. Le cycle éternel, tout ça... On vous le dit, on vous le chante, anglais français, n'importe quoi. C'est juste des conneries. Tu veux que je te le dise, moi, ce que c'est la vie ?  
Ca tourne pas, tu roules pas dessus, ça pue pas l'savon. Tu peux juste supporter, traîner des pieds.  
La vie ça tourne pas. Tu peux l'retenir, ça ?"  
Des paroles aux relents d'alcool fort, une voix qui ne tremble pas. Aux pieds de Dean, les cartes gisent comme autant de cadavres dépecés, détestés. Dehors, la nuit recouvre la Terre pour quelques heures de repos qui font mal aux étoiles. Pourquoi on les fait chier à briller ?  
"Dean, la rotation de ta vie n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse...  
- La vie tourne pas."  
L'heure tourne, le vent et la chance aussi.

"Je ne veux que ta confession."  
Et maintenant, le monde tourne autour de ça. D'une question, d'une demande. D'un paquet de cartes battu et rebattu, maintenant éparpillé au sol. Les ombres se meuvent le long du monde, traversent la salle et repartent au rythme des phares. Les astres semblent vouloir tourner et danser mais puisque le monde ne tourne pas, allons-y, restons plantés là.  
Parce que le monde ne tourne pas.  
Alors pourquoi s'emmerder ?  
" Castiel, la vie tourne pas. Pourquoi tu continues de m'demander ?  
- Parce que chaque erreur humaine peut être pardonnée. "

Il rit, maintenant, Dean. Il rit et s'en fout, il rit et se fout de lui. Totale dérision qui envoie valser les rectangles pour jouer plus loin dans la moquette, coup de pied d'une ombre.

" Ah ouais ? Mais j'ai rien à me faire pardonner. "  
C'est son orgueil qui parle. C'est sa fierté. Au bout de ses lèvres pend la confession que l'Ange convoite, fruit à la branche de l'arbre prête à céder. Il n'a rien à se faire pardonner. C'est de l'orgueil typique, c'est une fierté bafouée. Il est sur la défensive, et si dans un rugissement dans la nuit une voiture illumine la chambre, il adopte d'instinct une posture agressive.  
Campé sur ses jambes, dominant de toute son ombre la place, il a au fond de ses yeux comme une rage.  
Comme son orgueil qu'il n'arrête pas de ramener.  
" Dégage, Cass. Dégage avant que je commence à franchement m'énerver.  
- Je reviendrai la chercher. "  
Et trente-deux millièmes de secondes.  
Juste assez pour le voir déguerpir.

La vie est une route, au soleil, en plein mois de juillet. La vie est une grande roue, qui domine dans les brumes matinales une cité à peine réveillée sur le point d'imploser. La vie est une croix, la vie est une bulle.  
La vie, il la pète avec des chaînes à ses pneus, il la démonte boulon par boulon, il l'embrase et il la fait éclater. La vie, il la fait chier.  
" Qu'est ce que j'memmerde…. "

Le jour s'est levé depuis maintenant quelques heures, et Dean est toujours dans la chambre, à battre inlassablement le jeu. Il jouerait bien au poker, mais contre lui-même c'est pas l'une des choses les plus divertissantes au monde. Ca fait trois semaines qu'il est enfermé ici, vivant d'un alcool trouvé dans le frigo, entouré de jouets qui s'amoncellent petit à petit. Un gosse qui en aurait été privé n'aurait pas mieux dans son grenier. La moquette est recouverte de camions de pompiers pétés, de bougies écrasées, et de quelques toupies démontées ça et là.  
Des jouets recouverts de poussière, qui meurent au rythme des voitures qui passent.  
Vivre auprès d'une route tue.  
L'endroit est abandonné de toute façon. Y a plus personne à massacrer.  
Trois semaines qu'il attend, que sa vie est rythmée par des voitures qui passent et jettent leurs ordures dans le jardin de l'ancien hôtel. Motel. Peu importe, c'est délabré.  
Pour être honnête, depuis la semaine dernière, il commençait à trouver le temps long, à s'agiter comme un animal en cage. Pourquoi rester ici ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller, que sa voiture…. Sa voiture…. Non, valait mieux pas y penser.  
Trois semaines qu'il attend.  
Ou peut-être trois ans.  
Les heures ont tendance à se raccourcir alors que l'instant s'oublie. Dean attend Castiel. Dean attend qu'il revienne chercher sa confession.  
Ca fait trois semaines qu'il attend, ou peut-être trois ans.  
Alors il prend une toupie et la fait tourner.

" La vie ne tourne pas, Dean. "  
Et la toupie tombe.  
" Cass.  
- Je t'avais dit que je reviendrai la chercher. "  
Espèce d'enculé.

Ils sont toujours des ombres, paumées. Ils sont toujours là, à se fixer, l'un assis à table, tee-shirt douteux et toupie à ses pieds, l'autre bien droit et bien sapé. Ils se fixent, bleu d'azur bleu affligé qui s'affrontent contre les prunelles enragées de l'autre. Ils se fixent.  
Et l'espace d'un instant le monde se fige.  
" Castiel… C'est pas que pour toi, hein ?  
- Ta confession ? En partant d'un point de vue éthique, je n'ai pas le droit de la révéler. Mais quelqu'un me l'a demandée.  
- Et t'as foncé tête baissée pour obéir, ça t'a rien appris de venir trainer par ici ? Ces dernières années avec n-… ces dernières années ? "  
Il veut dire nous, mais il ne peut pas s'y décider. Alors il trouve des moyens d'y échapper.

" Non, c'est juste que je voulais t'entendre m'en parler. "  
On dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.  
C'est faux. Ca sort aussi de la bouche des anges qui sont trop cons pour mentir. Et c'est une des règles de la vie avec Dean Winchester.  
La vérité c'est quand l'autre ment.

" Et me confesser.  
- Je suis revenu la chercher.  
- T'as rien de mieux pour m'enfoncer ? J'ai fait une erreur, la pire erreur de ma vie. La dernière chose que je souhaite maintenant, c'est tout raconter à un espèce d'emplumé qui me salue même pas et veut me faire couler J'ai encore ma fierté " Son orgueil. " et elle me soutient.  
Plus que autre chose ne l'a jamais fait. »

Castiel ne fait que secouer la tête en le regardant. Un 'désolé' accroché dans le ciel de ses yeux. Comme un adieu.  
Persévérer dans son orgueil est une faute démoniaque, salit l'erreur parfaitement pure qu'un humain laisse en trace de son passage au monde. Laisser l'orgueil fier et intact motiver une erreur… C'est la réponse.

L'orgueil vous fera tous tomber plus bas. L'orgueil mène plus loin.  
Plus profond.  
Là où aucun ange ne pourra jamais vous sauver.  
Mais ça, personne, et surtout pas Dean qui regarde Castiel s'envoler, ne le sait.


	3. Ignoscere Divinum

Bon y fait beau dehors, c'est le bac –courage à vous tous - enfin le temps que vous lisiez ça, je pense que vous avez déjà fini, bravo - –et donc je suis dans mon canapé à vous écrire la suite en écoutant les enquêtes impossibles avec un décès de gosse et un mec qui se trimbale avec un tournevis et une lampe torche.

Voilà, donc, pour l'histoire en cherchant une photo de couverture avant de poster ce chapitre, je suis tombée sur un gus sur google images qui s'était fait tatouer « Errare humanum est, ignoscere divinum. » (L'erreur est humaine, le pardon est divin.)  
Et là je me dis « EH MAIS C EST COOL CA » et je commence à tenter d'y insérer dans le chapitre.  
Vous la sentez venir, la mauvaise idée, là ? Le pire c'est que …. J'ai réussi. Donc voilà, je vous laisse avec le dernier chapitre, en espérant recueillir à la fin une petite review ? Siouplé.

[ Et on se retrouvera, j'espère, sur un futur Destiel à sortir « I can't explain » (parce que cette chanson est géniale,que Scorpions et The Who sont cools et que voilà. Faire sur Still Loving You c'était trop simple. ) ] .

Bref. Bonne lecture, et merci à tous de me lire ;wv;  
OH ET. Si vous faites partie de cette part du fandom qui ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin de la saison neuf –paix à vos petites âmes-, je vous déconseille FOUTREMENT FORTEMENT de ne pas lire. Vous voulez des licornes ?

* * *

" ... J'ai eu tort."  
Pardon ?

" J'ai eu tort, Castiel. "  
Qui sait depuis combien de temps il le répète ? Les mots se perdent, ricochent par bonds d'instants et de centenaires. De semaines et ça fait peut-être deux semaines. Dean n'a pas bougé – pourquoi il le ferait – et tourne en rond. Toute l'action, tout son monde se résume à tourner, encore et encore dans une chambre décrépie. A boire, poussé par l'ennui. Il a un ordinateur pété dans un coin, mais la seule chose qui l'occupe vraiment, en ce moment, c'est tourner en rond et insulter le plafond.  
Des fois que ça atteigne le Ciel.

"J'ai eu tort, okay ? Ramène ton cul. Tu la voulais cette confession, hein ? Tu la voulais, alors viens, j'suis prêt. "  
Il a l'air d'un fou devant un public de décédés, les bras écartés. Il a pété un câble, tout le monde est en droit de le penser. Mais au fond de lui, au fond de ses yeux que l'on devine emplis de fureur et de rage – contre l'abandon qu'il ne peut refuser et réfuter, contre ce connard d'ange qu'il a envie de tuer, contre le monde et contre la vie, contre tout ce qui pourrait lui faire abhorrer l'espèce humaine – dans la couleur qui reste voilée, il y a la douleur d'être abandonné.

" Castiel. "  
Le nom devient une supplique, presque. Il lui en faudra plus pour se mettre à genoux, pour s'avouer que seul il ne peut rien. La nuit tombe. Et il implore, il attend. Il a tort et il se comprend.  
Il est lent. Et toujours le prénom, le même prénom passe ses lèvres.  
" Castiel…."

Alors que la lune brille timidement dans le ciel, alors que l'instant se décide à tourner -finalement, le monde n'est qu'une rotation-, Castiel reporte ses yeux sur la forme de l'être qu'il se jure, sans se l'avouer, de protéger. Il sait que Dean ne peut pas le voir, il est assis sur le lit aux draps défaits couverts de poussière. Le dos droit, les yeux grands ouverts, il se tait et rien pas même un souffle ne vient trahir sa présence.

" Allez, Castiel, tu la veux, c'est tout. Viens, Cass…. " Je t'en prie. "Viens …. "  
Pardonner est de l'ordre du divin. Le jeune homme debout veut s'amender. Avant de mourir, s'amender. Peut-être que parler au ciel, au Ciel, dans l'espoir que pour l'entendre il n'y ait que Castiel. Mais ne pas se mettre à genoux, ne pas prier.  
Garder d'une certaine manière sa stupide fierté.  
Dans un coin dort une vieille horloge de grand-mère sonne, dans laquelle il envoie la toupie se fracasser. Preuve de son trouble mental, preuve de sa douleur. Les aiguilles tournent toujours, mais pas la toupie, retombée au sol dans des éclats de verre sur un paquet de cartes éparpillées. Quand elle sonnera, il sait qu'il devra se coucher. C'est la règle de tout bon jeu de société, chaque joueur s'endort quand le _timer_ arrive à zéro. Et sa vie est désormais pire qu'un jeu, il le voit.  
Il est le genre de personne à transgresser les règles, mais pas celle-là.

Ses yeux fous à la lueur de démence, d'isolement forcé, cherchent dans tous les coins la présence de l'ange qu'il voudrait sentir à ses côtés. Mais le brun se tait. Tait son souffle et tait ses pensées, tait son envie de se réveiller.  
Il se tait, pour empêcher Dean de le remarquer.

" Alors je vais te le raconter, espèce de connard. Je vais tout te dire, que t'écoutes ou non. J'le dirai qu'une seule fois, d'un bout à l'autre de cet enfer que je vis, et crois-moi l'Enfer je connais. Ne viens pas te plaindre. "  
Il regarde, dans le vide. Ses mots se précipitent à ses lèvres, il ne prend même pas le temps de les ordonner pour qu'ils aient un sens. Après tout, comment dire ? Il l'a vécu. Il sait où ça va, quand ça va.

"J'étais mort, Cass. J'étais mort, et y avait personne pour s'en rendre compte. "  
Il y repense, au fur et à mesure qu'il parle. Y avait personne pour s'en rendre compte, à l'époque. Non personne. Surtout pas Castiel, et c'est peut-être ça qui lui fait le plus mal.  
" J'étais mort de l'intérieur. Même toi, tu connais pas. Ca te bouffait de l'intérieur, cette merde. La mort te déchiquette et te déchire tes entrailles petit à petit, remonte jusqu'à ton cerveau pour qu'il ne reste plus de toi qu'une saloperie de mort-vivant furieux. "

" Va pas croire que j'ai pas lutté, hein. Tu me connais. Va pas croire que j'ai pas pu lutté, non plus. Mais c'était trop rapide, trop violent. Une fois que ça a commencé, tu peux plus l'arrêter. Est-ce que tu sais un peu ce que ça fait de crever, Cassy ? "

" Pas de mourir. De crever. De lentement décrépir, glisser vers une décadence morale inhumaine et brûlante. Et de s'accrocher, de penser que quelqu'un viendra te sauver ? Je suis sûr que ça t'est jamais arrivé. " Il se tait. Boit une gorgée du verre toujours plein qu'il garde à coté de lui en permanence, sur une petite table.  
Quitte à engueuler un ange absent, planqué dans un coin, qui écoute sans faire de bruit.  
" Et puis après, j'suis vraiment mort. "

Il rit.  
" Pour changer, hein. Pour changer. Mais tu sais déjà, hein ? Tu sais même parfaitement le nombre de fois où j'ai dû endurer ça. J'ai fini par m'y faire, à la longue. Le cœur qui s'arrête –de toute façon ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il était brisé en miettes- le cerveau qui répond plus. Sam, aussi. Sam. J'aimerai que tu lui fasses parvenir cette connerie de confession, aussi. C'est mon frère, après tout, il lui faut un truc à lire à l'enterrement. "

" Cette fois c'était pas comme les autres. Pas de paradis pour moi. Pas d'enfer non plus. Je flottais. Comme de regarder les bulles s'échapper au dessus de soi, quand on est sous l'eau. C'est envoûtant, effrayant. Et tu tends la main et tu tentes de remonter à la surface avant elles mais bordel de merde l'air est trop loin.  
Si tu peux pas nager vite, tu crèves, et c'est peut-être le mieux. "  
Au bord de ses yeux luisent quelques larmes. Il les chasse d'un battement de paupières.

" Tu sais Cass… Un jour, on m'a dit qu'il suffisait de pleurer pour pardonner. Je m'demande si en entendant ça, t'as chialé. "

L'horloge sonne. Et le monde s'endort. Dean aussi, soulagé sans en comprendre le sens. Castiel l'approche. Castiel qui n'a jamais compris comment jouer. Il murmure quelques mots avant de s'en aller.  
Éliminé.

Chaque erreur humaine peut être pardonnée.  
"Venia dignus est humanus error."  
Mais dans ces mots il n'y a aucun espoir de mouvement, de changement. Le latin est strict là-dessus. Et même si c'est la rédemption qu'il recherche inconsciemment...  
L'erreur est humaine.


End file.
